Phoenix Darling.
This character is owen by Alex please do not steal. Tumblr page coming soon. "He's like fire and ice and rage. He's like the night, and the storm in the heart of sun. He's ancient and forever. He burns at the center of time and he can see the turn of the universe. And...he's wonderful" '''- About Phoenix Darling''' Phoenix is the elegant and handsome son of Charles and Leila Darling. He is half of a set of fraternal twins that make up the youngest memebers of the Darling family. The other being River Darling (his sister). The Darling family are said to be the first vampires to ever walk the earth. Although this has never been proven to be true. The Darlings like to think of themselves as the royalty of the vampire world and New York is their kingdom. Human Life After Life "He rose to life like a Phoenix from the ashes, renewed and reborn in a put of flames. And that is what he would be known by. Phoenix." '' '' Special Abilities Phoenix is gifted with the abilty to control and create fire. The ability is sometimes affected by anger or rage, as the angrier one gets, the more powerful the fire, and more dangerous around the area. Phoenix was gifted with the power the moment he woke as a vampire. His thrist and rage awaoke the fire building within him. As an Original vampire his gift has had thousand of years to develop to the level they are now, which is ver powerful. Phoenix's power can set a whole house on fire within 10 seconds. His power is also the opposite of his twin sister's, who has the abilty to control and create water. Personality "I'm an addict with no work ethic who is likely to go insane. I'm not like you" '- Phoenix to Renesmee.' Phoenix is seen to be a brave, selfish and open-minded, smug and very cocky. He is also willing to give his loved ones (ie his family). He is also seen to be very intelligent; using words to out-match his opponents. He can also be seen as being rebellious to others. He has been describes as being arrogant, cocky and annoying - but also as incredibily funny. He also always feels his emotions strongly. Phoenix has something of a split personality as one moment he could be happy and speaking normally to people around him; the next he could also quickly change, becoming angry and mean. Phoeix is also an emotionally damaged person, due to thousands of years as vampire. It had taken its toll on Phoenix. He drink heavily and kills humans, mostly females when the thrist takes over. Sometimes even when hes not hungry. Phoenix is also seen trying to prove himself, though he doesn't like to show it. He wants others to see he is worth something - this comes off especially with Renesmee. Phoenix carries a lot of self-doubt and also low self-esteem. He believes he will become what everyone thinks he is already: a failure. Relationships Renesmee Cullen "I intend to be your last love. No matter how long it take. I'll wait. For you." '- Phoenix to Renesmee.' Phoenix first met Renesmee Cullen when Romeo Montague came to the Darlings for help to free Renesmee form the Voltrui. Charles Darling agreed to help Romeo and sent his youngest son, Phoenix to asist Romeo. Romeo and Phoenix freed Renesmee from the Volturi and took her back to New York to the Darling's hotel. Romeo and Renesmee were then forcued to stay with the Darlings until told otherwise. Phoenix soon began to flirt openly with Renesmee, at first she showed no signs of any intest whatsoever. However over time the two began to spend more and more time together. Slowly Renesmee began to let Phoenix in, much to Romeo's unhappiness. Phoenix showed signs of his true nature around Renesmee a lot of the time, throwing wild parties and feding openingly. However, his feelings for Renesmee driven him to calm down slightly in hopes of winning her over. He take her a half moon necklace, to show his feelins, which she throw in his face. When it came time for Romeo and Renesmee to leave (Because River had planned to kill Renesmee out of fear of her stealing her brother away) Phoenix confessed his true feelings for Renesmee. He loved her. Unfortunately she claimed not to share his feelings and left with Romeo. Phoenix accepted this but informed her that he would still love her and hoped someday she'd feel the same. Once Romeo and Renesmee were back in Forks, Phoenix, unable to forget Renesmee began to spy on her. He wrote her a goodbye letter, informing her he missed her and was still thinking of her. This letter caused Renesmee to finally understand she did in fact love Phoenix back. He asked in the letter for her to meet him one last time. To say goodbye. The two met and Renesmee told Phoenix she loved him. Sadly for the two they had to part ways as the Darlings did not wish for their son to have anythign to do with the Cullens, and if informed Phoenix if he went near the Cullen girl she woudl be killed. Phoenix continued to watch over Renesmee and that is how he found her after Romeo had informed her he and his sister Mary were leaving Forks. Phoenix embraced Renesmee, telling her he could never leave her. Renesmee agreed to allow Phoenix to spend one night with her. This is when the two finally embraced their true feelins for one another and soon realized they could not be apart. As the night came to a close Phoenix asked Renesmee to marry him. She agreed. A few hours later, Romeo showed up at the front steop, declearing his love for Renemsee. It was too late for Romeo however as Renesmee loved Phoenix and had givening her soul to him. Heartbroken, Romeo left Forks with his sister Mary. Leaving Renesmee and Phoenix alone. Mary Montague "You loved me once, you can love me again."- Mary to Phoenix. River Darling Category:Twilight Characters Category:Original Characters